


Our Own Magic

by GamerGirl140



Series: Our Own Magic universe [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Season 2, True Love, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: A lot has changed for the Hamato Clan after the defeat of the Shredder. For middle sons Leonardo and Donatello, they've come together in a way that creates a mystic power all its own.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Our Own Magic universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Our Own Magic

It had been about several weeks or so since the Shredder’s defeat and the aftermath of that climatic battle came with a lot of changes for what remained of the Hamato Clan. Such as salvaging what they could from their old lair and relocating to a new one and Casey Jones-the former Foot Recruit-becoming an ally and friend. But probably the most shocking change to their status quo, Leonardo being appointed as his brothers’ leader by their father and current head of the family Splinter. Everyone had their doubts at first, particularly Leo himself, but through the adventures that the Hamato boys found themselves dragged into afterward, all of them were able to see that Splinter knew what he was doing when he gave his second-oldest son the leadership position. Even Raphael, oldest son and former (self-appointed) leader came around. Of course, that might have been due to the fact that he realized he could now take things easier on missions than he used to, now that Leo and second youngest of the boys Donatello (who Leo made his second in command after everyone had come to accept him as leader) were now doing all the thinking for the team, but he’d never tell anyone that.

That wasn’t the only change to come to their little family. Leo and Donnie had entered into a romantic relationship at one point and only recently came out about it to their family. Much to their surprise, no one was surprised at all and were even accepting of them. Splinter, Raph, youngest brother Michelangelo, and family friend and honorary sister April O’Neil had actually made bets as to when they’d come out. Said coming out also came with plenty of playful teasing from the rest of their family, alongside warnings from Raph that he’d be protecting Mikey’s innocence-so to speak-and a private, stern but calm speech from Splinter reminding them to be careful as not everyone would be accepting of their relationship as they were and that their enemies would no doubt use this to their advantage if they ever got the chance. The speech also came with a reminder to not forget their bond with the rest of their family, a bond that was no less important than the romantic bond that formed between the two of them. After all, it was the bond between all of them (and the Hamato that came before them) that gave them their power, both figuratively and literally.

That was yet another change they had to get used to, having mystic powers of their own rather than ones derived from mystic weapons. Or in Donnie’s case, having mystic powers at all. Powers they got the hang of fairly quickly all things considered and continued to put to use in their adventures. After the adrenaline rush that was the final battle with the Shredder, it had taken Donnie longer than his brothers to get over the shock of even having mystic powers, but he had to admit it was nice having a weapon that he didn’t need to keep charged. He also had to admit that April was right about mystic powers and science being stronger together, after all he was now living proof of that. But regardless of what came their way, the Hamato Clan would stick together and endure and persevere as good ninja should to get the job done.

But even ninja had to take a break every once in a while and this Friday night was one such occasion. The family were gathered in their new living room: Splinter on his refurbished recliner, Raph, April and Mikey were gathered around a box, sifting through its contents and Leo reclining on a bean bag chair with Donnie in his lap, leaning on his shoulder and looking quite comfortable and content, but also examining a small device they found during a previous adventure.

“So, what exactly is this thing supposed to do?” Leo asked, while taking care to make sure not to breathe down Donnie’s neck.

“That’s just it, I’m not sure what it does. Though the mystic energy readings on this thing are off the charts,” Donnie noted as he put the device down to take some notes.

“Do you think you could activate it or something with your powers?” Raph asked, looking up from the box he’d been sifting through

“I’d like to know what it does on its own before I try using my powers on it,” Donnie retorted before calling via a button on his wrist device for SHELLDON to take it back to his lab.

“Besides, I think we’d all prefer not to die from a mystic powers experiment fueled explosion,” Leo responded.

“And you guys wonder why I was reluctant to even touch the stuff,” Donnie said while looking smug.

“I thought that was because you didn’t understand it and didn’t want it intruding on your science stuff,” April turned around to say.

“Well, those reasons are linked together in a way.”

“All right guys have we come to a decision?” Raph asked, looking to Mikey and April.

“I believe so,” Mikey answered, picking up a DVD from the box.

“Wait a minute, this is _Family_ Movie Night and you’re making a decision without mine or Donnie’s input?” Leo asked indignantly.

“I was under the impression that we _all_ had to agree on the chosen film,” Donnie said in agreement.

“Why bother, you two lovebirds will clearly be more interested in each other than of the movie,” Raph said exasperatedly. Leo and Donnie simply gave him an ‘are you kidding me?’ look in response.

“Blue and Purple are right. Everyone gives their input for Family Movie Night,” Splinter reprimanded gently.

“So, come over and help us pick.” Mikey said while motioning for them to come over, before getting up to get the snacks ready. After a little more discussion, a movie was finally picked, and Mikey had returned with snacks.

For their snack, Leo and Donnie shared a large bowl of popcorn. Occasionally they would feed each other pieces, either directly by hand or using a piece as an excuse to kiss. Once they ran out, they watched the movie in comfortable silence for a moment or two before turning their attention towards each other. Donnie ran his finger under Leo’s jawline in a seductive manner, directing Leo to meet his gaze before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. That one kiss progressed into gentle yet passionate making out as the movie continued on. The others definitely took notice, however.

“Ha! I knew it! Time to pay up, Splints!” April grinned while motioning to Splinter who pulled out his wallet and handed some cash to his surrogate daughter with an irritated look on his face.

“Aww, how adorable!” Mikey exclaimed with figurative hearts in his eyes. Raph simply smirked knowingly, while watching them to make sure they didn’t go any further. The disaster twins paid them no mind however, they were too wrapped up in their love for each other and the fire growing inside them to care.

Eventually, the movie came to an end and as everyone else was cleaning up and getting ready for bed (or to go home in April’s case) Leo picked Donnie up bridal style and carried him off to their shared bedroom (really it was Leo’s bedroom, but as far as the pair was concerned that room was their love nest).

When they made it inside, Leo gently sat Donnie down on the bed and sat down next to him. He then guided Donnie’s legs to lay across his lap. Once Donnie’s legs were in position, Leo slowly removed his spatting and kneepads and threw them into a corner, leaving his legs completely bare. Donnie then returned to his original position, letting Leo position his legs in Donnie’s lap. As Donnie removed Leo’s own spatting and threw them into the pile, he also spent some time sensually massaging the slider’s shapely legs, briefly running his fingers over the stripes on them. After some time enjoying the moment, Leo nuzzled his snout against Donnie’s cheek and planted a kiss there before removing his legs from the softshell’s lap.

Donnie pressed a button on his wrist device, making his battle shell detach itself from his back and shoulders, exposing his soft shell, while Leo caught the battle shell and gently propped up against a wall. When Leo returned to the bed, he then took Donnie’s hands into his own, removing the softshell’s wrist device, gloves, and elbow pads. The gloves and elbow pads joining the pile in the corner while the device is gently set on the nightstand. Not long after Leo’s own gloves also joined the pile.

The pair simultaneously worked on removing each other’s belts, and afterwards Donnie’s goggles joined his wrist device on the nightstand. The two shared a chaste kiss and took a hold on the knots on their masks. Both turtles closed their eyes and worked on undoing the knots on their partner’s mask, opening their eyes once the masks were removed. The masks also found their way onto the nightstand. Once they were both completely bare, Leo and Donnie lied down completely on the bed facing each other.

“Have I ever told you how breathtakingly gorgeous you are?” Donnie asked while running a thumb over one of the red markings on Leo’s face.

“Didn’t think I needed to be told the obvious,” Leo responded with a smirk, before turning into Donnie’s hand to press a kiss to his palm. Before Donnie could retort, Leo wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, pulling them closer together. “But I think you’d know a thing or two about being breathtakingly gorgeous, now wouldn’t you?” Leo whispered sensually into Donnie’s ear, earning a hard blush from the softshell.

“And together, we make an objectively, completely, irresistibly, beautiful couple,” Donnie responded with a proud smirk after regaining his composure.

“You know it!” Leo said with a cheeky grin before diving in for a heated, passionate kiss, one that Donnie eagerly returned.

During the kiss, the pair shifted their position so that Donnie was lying on top of Leo. Leo began rubbing Donnie’s shell and grinding against his mate, gratified when he felt the growing bulge in Donnie’s lower plastron rubbing against his own. Eventually Donnie pulled back and sat up while straddling Leo, wanting to admire the state that his mate was currently in. The lidded eyes, partially open mouth, heavy breathing, and sizable bulge made for quite the enticing sight for Donnie. Though Leo also took the time to note that Donnie was in a similar state. The slider couldn’t help but churr at the sight of his beloved in such a state, elated when the softshell churred in response.

“Want to do our usual agreement?” Donnie asked with heavy breath, having a little difficulty getting the words out. They hadn’t even done very much and it already it felt like the (magical feeling) fire within him was ready to completely consume him. Leo just seemed to have that effect on him.

“The first one of us to drop down gets penetrated by the other? Works for me,” Leo agreed as he sat up and reached behind Donnie, taking his tail into his hand, and stroking it. In response, Donnie moaned and began moving his hips and wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders for stability, causing their concealed erections to start rubbing against each other. Leo took a hold of Donnie’s hips, planted his feet firmly on the bed and started moving his hips too, moaning in response to the wonderful friction between them. Their tails twisted together and rubbed against each other, adding to the already amazing feeling. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Leo closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Donnie’s shoulder, content to stay like that until he felt something warm and wet poking him in the stomach. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Donnie looking away with a hard reluctant blush.

“Guess he was just too eager to see me,” Leo smirked, making Donnie blush even harder. As if to try and ease Donnie’s embarrassment, Leo took one of his hands, kissed the palm and guided it to his still-concealed erection.

“And I guess he still needs a little encouragement,” Donnie said in a playfully smug manner, smirking a little when he saw Leo blush in response. Nonetheless, Donnie began rubbing and squeezing Leo’s bulging slit, alternating between tracing his fingers along the edges and running his thumb along the slightly exposed bits of Leo’s penis. Leo once again pressed his forehead against Donnie’s shoulder, moaning and churring as he let the pleasure course through his body and the raging magical fire in his heart continue to grow. The pressure soon became too much however, and Leo found himself dropping down, his penis now rubbing against Donnie’s.

“And so, he finally decides to make an appearance,” Donnie teased as he gripped both their cocks in one hand and started rubbing them together.

“Say…what you want…you’re still…feeling me inside you…you tonight,” Leo playfully retorted before mimicking Donnie by gripping and stroking their erections.

“I know…I…I can’t…wait,” Donnie replied sincerely among moans and churrs. During all this, Leo had reached down and carefully untwisted their tails, waiting for Donnie to signal that he was ready for the next stage. The pair continued on in their current position for a moment or two, before Donnie abruptly stopped, put both his hands on Leo’s shoulders and nodded. Leo nodded in acknowledgement, and carefully repositioned them so that Donnie was lying on his back with Leo over-top of him.

Once in their new position, the two share a brief kiss before Leo opened and reached into a drawer in the nightstand. After fumbling for a moment, he returned with a small bottle that both of them are all too familiar with. Leo carefully spread some of the contents of the bottle onto his fingers and set the bottle aside before reaching down between Donnie’s legs. He teased Donnie briefly by circling his entrance with a lubed finger before carefully inserting it. Since this is far from the first time that they’ve done this; he immediately finds Donnie’s sweet spot and rubs at it relentlessly. Donnie couldn’t help but throw his head back into the pillows, writhing underneath his mate and tightly clutching the sheets underneath him. Leo finds himself spurred on by the sweet music of Donnie moaning and churring and in response inserts his other finger, taking the time to make sure his mate is nice and prepped for the main event.

“Leo…” Donnie pleaded, eager to go to the next stage. Leo nodded and removed his fingers before getting into position. He then grabbed the bottle off the nightstand and poured more of its contents onto his cock, making sure to cover it completely. After putting the bottle back, he then placed the tip of his manhood directly at Donnie’s entrance. With one quick thrust, Leo shoved his entire length inside Donnie, causing both of them to let out a long, strangled moan, with Donnie’s being especially loud.

“Donnie, baby…are you ok?” Leo asked, afraid that he might have hurt Donnie in his excitement.

“I…I will be when you start moving,” Donnie responded, not sure how much more waiting he could take. Leo smiled warmly in relief and, after a few tries to get just the right angle, began thrusting hard and quickly. Donnie reached up and wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders, pulling him down so that their bodies were parallel with each other and wrapped his legs around Leo’s hips.

“Donnie…you look so…so…amazing like this…” Leo managed to get out before diving in for a ravenous kiss, which Donnie eagerly returned. After breaking the kiss, Leo reached down, took Donnie’s penis in hand and began stroking him in time with his thrusting. Overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his body and the magical inferno burning in his heart, Donnie could only lie back and hold onto Leo as his mate continued to thrust into and stroke him. The pair continued on, lost in their shared love and pleasure, working towards climax together.

“Leo…I’m getting…close,” Donnie managed to say in a strained tone, as one of his arms fell off Leo’s shoulder and onto the bed. Leo took a hold of his now free hand, intertwining their fingers.

“We…we do it…together,” Leo said before suddenly tensing up and groaning as he released himself into Donnie. Almost immediately after, Donnie finishes as well, covering both their plastrons in his ejaculate. Both of them took a moment to catch their breath before Leo reached back into the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a pack of wipes and a pack of tissues. The pair took a moment to clean themselves up after the encounter before settling into bed under the blankets and in each other’s arms.

“Damn, that was good,” Donnie said fondly while snuggling into Leo’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself," Leo replied, before pressing a kiss to the side of Donnie’s head.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of the others, but I know what the device I was looking at earlier does," Donnie admitted sheepishly.

"What does it do?" Leo asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It's...basically a mystic sex toy...and yes my powers would work with it like they do with my own tech," Donnie explained, unable to meet Leo's eyes. Leo couldn't help but smirk as he heard this.

"How 'bout we try it out next time we do this?" Leo suggested with a mischievous eye-ridge wiggle.

"Provided you don't mind being my test subject," Donnie countered, watching as Leo's previous expression turned to a surprised blush but quickly recovered.

"For this kind of experiment, gladly," Leo declared, earning a chuckle from Donnie.

“Also, there's something I’m wondering about…did you feel what I felt during that?” Donnie wondered out loud, an idea having come to him.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I felt as good as you did,” Leo answered, confused by Donnie’s question.

“I’m not questioning that; I could see _that_ on your face,” Donnie retorted, making Leo blush and grin sheepishly, “No I’m talking about something else.”

“And what would that be?” Leo asked, now genuinely curious.

“Ever since we started having sex, whenever we do so I feel-or at least I think I feel-something burning in my heart. And the weirdest part about it is that the burning actually feels good, as good as the sex,” Donnie explained, looking unsure of himself as he did so.

“I’ve been feeling it too. To be honest, it feels a lot like the feeling I get when I activate my Hamato Ninpo. That feeling that even if I’m physically by myself, you guys and our ancestors will always be with me. It feels a lot like that, but different in a way,” Leo explained with a thoughtful expression.

“Now that you mention it, the aforementioned burning does have a lot of overlap with the feeling that activating my Hamato Ninpo gives me…” Donnie trailed off, not sure what to make of the revelation.

“When they said that making love would be like making our own magic, do you think that’s what they meant?” Leo half-jokingly asked.

“Smart-ass,” Donnie responded with an ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“In all seriousness, I think it might be a good idea to ask Gram-Gram about this when we get the chance. She’ll know more about this than we do, and I know Dad will too, but I’d rather not go to him about something like this, especially after enduring his idea of ‘the talk’,” Leo explained with a slight grimace towards the end.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Donnie grimaced. There were some things man-or turtle in this case-was not meant to know. “But I do agree, we’ll ask her together in the morning. Now let’s get some sleep, I’m exhausted.”

“Then I did my job properly,” Leo said with a cheeky grin, but changed it to a genuine grin after Donnie shot him a disapproving look in response. “ _Aishiteru yo_ ,”

“As over the top as always…” Donnie replied with a smirk and a playful eyeroll.

“Admit it, you love that about me,” Leo said with a knowing smirk.

“I do…” Donnie admitted shyly, “ _Suki desu_.”

The pair shared a tender kiss before finally drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and loved in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have my first Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfiction...and for that matter my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfiction. A couple of my personal headcanons made it into this story (specifically that Karai's spirit returned to the group sometime after the final fight with Shredder and helps Splinter train the turtles, that they started teaching themselves Japanese and there's probably more that they can do with Hamato Ninpo that the untimely cancellation of the show prevented us from seeing) and I might make a list of those someday. Regardless, hope you enjoy!


End file.
